Guide: Part 2
・2|Shirube 2}} is the three hundred and fifty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Hinata combines his improved jump with smart decision-making to bring Karasuno closer to winning the second set. Tsukishima seals the deal for the team when he unexpectedly dodges Hoshiumi's blockout to take set point. Plot It's a decisive moment for Karasuno as the second set nears its end. Hirugami aims his serve at Asahi, but Daichi intercepts it. Hinata, despite knowing a minus-tempo quick would be viable, chooses to slow down to first tempo and joins the rest in an all-out synchronized attack. He soars into the air with his "bam" jump while Kageyama sends the toss his way. Gao manages to land a touch on Hinata's spike but isn't able to prevent Karasuno from reaching set point. Gao declares that he will stop Hinata the next time and is confounded when he receives a delighted smile from Hinata in response. As Tsukishima enters the game, he recalls the moment when he found out about Akiteru's lies and the existence of the "Small Giant." He acknowledges Hinata, Hoshiumi, and Udai as monsters but emphasizes that mere human like himself can fight too. At the same time, Yamaguchi is subbed in to pinch serve. He specifically targets Gao with his jump floater to mess with Kamomedai's formation. Kamomedai falls into the trap and has to rely on Hoshiumi for the last touch. Tsukishima commands Kageyama to block. Hoshiumi once again attempts a blockout, but Tsukishima moves his arm out of the way to avoid contact with the ball. Back during the Miyagi First-Years' Training Camp, Tsukishima had asked Hinata to practice with him. He questions Hinata about the last rally against Wakutani South and confirmed that Hinata was indeed trying to avoid the blockout by moving his arm. However, Tsukishima was quickly disappointed when Hinata couldn't coherently answer how he had determine Nakashima was going for the blockout. After observing and playing against Hinata directly, Tsukishima concluded that it's the glance that gives it away. Hoshiumi's spike ends up out-of-bounds without touching the opposing side, giving Karasuno the final point to win the second set. After giving Kamomedai his signature smirk, Tsukishima high-fives Yamaguchi and signals a victory-sign to Akiteru, who's watching from the audience. In a manner reminiscent of the old days, Akiteru gladly returns the victory-sign. Appearances *Akiteru Tsukishima *Sachirō Hirugami *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Yū Nishinoya *Shōyō Hinata *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tetsurō Kuroo *Takanobu Aone *Satori Tendō *Gao Hakuba *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Tenma Udai *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Aikichi Suwa *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Izuru Nozawa *Yūtarō Kindaichi (Flashback only) *Takeru Nakashima (Flashback only) *Tsutomu Goshiki (Flashback only) *Kanji Koganegawa (Flashback only) *Kōshi Sugawara Chapter notes Character revelations *Hinata confirms that during the last rally against Wakutani South, he tries to move his arm in order to prevent Nakashima from using a blockout. *The victory sign Tsukishima gives to Akiteru parallels how Akiteru used to do the same when a younger Tsukishima would come to watch his older brother's matches as shown in . Trivia *The chapter includes a colored front page showing Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, and Kiyoko playing beach volleyball with a watermelon while the rest of the third years watch on. The text reads, "Summer means fun!!!" *This chapter's title is a continuation of . In both chapters, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi use a serve and block technique to score a point and high-five each others afterwards. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 40 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai